Sara Chidouin/Gallery
Sprites= Sara big.png Cara0-1.png Cara0-2.png Cara0-3.png Cara0-4.png Cara0-5.png Cara0-6.png Cara0-8.png Cara0-10.png |-|Pixel art= Pixel CGs 7-2.png|Sara's first trial Zinnnbuttu.png|Chapter 1 part 1 summary Zinnnbutu 2.png|Chapter 1 part 2 summary 40-3.png|Sara's AI 38-1.png|Sara's sprite at the Prize Exchange Spirit Shutter Death.png Stay on Target Death Alice.png Stay on Target Death Reko.png Stay on Target Death Shin.png Quick Draw Death Nao.png Quick Draw Death Reko.png Quick Draw Death Shin.png Fly Swatter Death Gin.png Fly Swatter Death Nao.png Fly Swatter Death Kanna.png Charge Card Battle Death Gin.png Charge Card Battle Death Q-taro.png Charge Card Battle Death Keiji.png Arm Wrestle Death Alice.png Arm Wrestle Death Q-taro.png Arm Wrestle Death Keiji.png Dance Memory Death Gin.png Dance Memory Death Reko.png Dance Memory Death.png Hide and Seek Death.png Pixel sprites Sara icon.png|Sara's prize exchange sprite zinnbutu-0.png|Sara's chapter summary sprite Dance-sara1.png|Sara's memory dance sprite Dance-sara2.png|Sara's memory dance sprite (2) Dance-sara3.png|Sara's memory dance sprite (center) Dance-sara4.png|Sara's memory dance sprite (left) Dance-sara5.png|Sara's memory dance sprite (right) Dance-sara6.png|Sara's memory dance sprite (down) Dance-sara7.png|Sara's memory dance sprite (up) Setuna-sara5.png|Sara's quick draw sprite Setuna-sara2.png|Sara's quick draw sprite (gun) Setuna-sara3.png|Sara's quick draw sprite (sword) Setuna-sara4.png|Sara's quick draw sprite (crowbar) Hatuden-sara1.png|Sara at the left lever in hide and seek Hatuden-sara2.png|Sara at the middle lever in hide and seek Hatuden-sara4.png|Sara at the right lever in hide and seek Hatuden-sara3.png|Sara hiding behind the rock in hide and seek toro-sara1.png|Sara in runaway minecart toro-sara2.png|Sara ducking in runaway minecart ude-GO1.png|Game over in arm wrestling mogu-GO4.png|Game over in fly swatter Sara AI.png|Sara AI sprite (1) Sara AI 2.png|Sara AI sprite (2) Sara AI 3.png|Sara AI sprite (3) |-|CGs= CG art Kubiwa.png Keiji stops sara.png Saratohoemi-.png Saranosatuzin.png Hallucinations1.png Dont end up like mr policeman.png Saras friends.png Medaru.png JoesDogKeychain.png Sara-inu.png BadEndingWithSafalin.png Hallucinations.png Huro.png Missing reko.png QTaroBadEnding.png ToRescue1.png ToRescue2.png Hariyama.png Sara panic1.png Sara panic2.png Sara panic3.png Sara and keiji hiding1.png Sara and keiji hiding2.png Sara falling into despair.png Smol child hugs big sis1.png Smol child hugs big sis2.png Strange memoriy.png End-nao.png Zizitu-r.png Zizitu-a.png Zizitu.png AI Joe2.jpg AI Joe stern.png AI Joe nostalgic.png AI Joe grin.png AI Joe dont cry anymore.png AI Joe embarrassed.png AI Joe hand touch.png Sara revelation1.png Sara revelation2.png Action CGs Sarakoreda.png Hakken.png |-|Illustrations= Color works One year anniversary .jpeg Happy new year 2019.jpg Chap2 p2 release.jpeg Phone wallpaper.jpg Phone wallpaper textless.jpg Sketches Crossover with nankidais other work.jpg Sadist sara.jpg Sara pointing revolver.jpg Seatfight.jpg Noodletime.jpg Saraspecialmove.jpg Keiji and sara working together 1.jpg Keiji and sara working together 2 plus sou.jpg Weaksou1.jpg Weaksou2.jpg Sara with salad.jpg Whathappened.jpg Whathappened2.jpg Keiji stuffs his face.jpg Main cast.jpg Sara and ape.jpg Sara and ape 2 with qtaro.jpg Ape showdown.jpg Keiji sara and joe.jpg Ladle kai and sara.jpg Ladle kai and sara 2.jpg Sara dodges.jpg Sara bites 1.jpg Sara drinks.jpg Sara bites again.jpg Evil sara.jpg Captured reko.jpg Sara surrounded.jpg Sou_and_Sara.jpg Sara and Keiji.jpg Sou_playing with Gin and Joe.jpg Joe_and_Sara.jpg Sara_with_doodles_on_her_face.jpg Kai_and_Sara.jpg Joe_and_Sara_graduating.jpg Keiji_in_a_pot.jpg Sara_eating.jpg Tiny_Joe_and_Keiji.jpg Basketball_time.jpg Blackout miley.jpg Sara Gift 3.jpeg Fever Season 1.jpeg Sara Food Judge 1.jpeg Sara Food Judge 2.jpeg Sara Food Judge 3.jpeg Alt Roulette 1.jpeg Alt Roulette 2.jpeg Kanna and Sara.jpg Sara points gun.jpg Afterimage Kanna.jpg Sara Keiji and Kai.jpg War of Words.jpg Headlocked.jpg Happy birthday shin 1.jpg Soft cheek 2.jpg Fever egg1.jpg Fever egg2.jpg Fever egg3.jpg Tempura sara1.jpg Tempura sara2.jpg Tempura sara3.jpg Sousara thieves1.jpg Sousara thieves2.jpg Sousara thieves3.jpg Winner sara1.jpg Winner sara3.jpg Your turn to pie2.jpg Fried shrimp contest1.jpg Fried shrimp contest2.jpg Mishima_Joe_and_Sara.jpg Cheek_tear_off.jpg Miley_slaps.jpg Sara carrying Nao.jpeg Sara heart.jpeg Flying heart.jpeg Being laughed at.jpg Keisara kabedon 1.jpg Keisara kabedon 2.jpg Keisara kabedon 3.jpg Keisara kabedon 4.jpg Keisara kabedon gone wrong 5.jpg Keisara kabedon gone wrong 6.jpg Reko partner ability1.jpg Reko partner ability3.jpg Poor kai1.jpg Poor kai3.jpg 10x quiz1.jpg 10x quiz2.jpg 10x quiz3.jpg Beanie prank1.jpg Beanie prank2.jpg Beanie prank3.jpg |-|Comics= 4-koma No one dies.jpg Kmgs 03.jpg Kmgs 04.jpg Kmgs 05.jpg Kmgs 08.jpg Kmgs 09.jpg Kmgs 11.jpg Kmgs 18.jpg Kmgs 19.jpg Kmgs 23.jpg Kmgs 58.jpg Manga Kimi Ga Shine Your Turn to Die manga.jpg Chapter 01.jpg Chapter 02.jpg Chapter 03.png Chapter 04.jpg Saras stalker.png Sara and Joe first trial manga.png Sara sees Kugie.png Sara traumatized.png Noel manga.png |-|Merchandise= OST 1 cover.jpg|Soundtrack album cover Merchandise - Sara Chidouin - Can Badge.png|Can Badge (animate) Merchandise - Sara Chidouin - Keychain.png|Keychain (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Travel Pass Case.jpg|Travel Pass Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Phone Case.jpg|Phone Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Mirror.jpg|Mirror (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Pen Case.jpg|Pen Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Phone Case (Notebook Style) (1).jpg|Phone Case (animate) Sara_Line_1.png|LINE sticker Sara_Line2.png|LINE sticker SaraMiley_Line.png|LINE sticker RekoSara_Line.png|LINE sticker |-|Other= Your turn to die official art.jpg Kimigashine title 1.jpg Kimigashine title 2.jpg Kimigashine title 3.jpg Kimigasine5.png Category:Galleries